Windy
のイグニス, Kaze no Igunisu) | gender = Male | organization = Lightning's faction | relatives = Unnamed partner (Origin) | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | anime_debut = | ja_voice = Chihiro Suzuki }} Windy (ウィンディ, Windi) is a character of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime and the secondary antagonist of Season 2 after Lightning. He is one of the six Ignis, the "Wind Ignis" ( のイグニス, Kaze no Igunisu). Design Appearance Windy is a small digital humanoid being. When not in a solid form, his body is green prism-like data and his eyes are yellow. Like Ai and Flame, two fellow Ignis, Windy has markings over his light-green physical form, which is tinted green, in wind-shaped markings on his head and torso, and curved lines on the hands, elbows, knees, feet and face. He has red eyes that are semi-oval like Flame's, giving him a more mature appearance. His body is notably similar to Ai's body with large shoe-like feet and his head is like Ai's, but the top is longer and curves inward. In stature, Windy is the smallest of all six Ignis in height. Following the duel with Varis, Windy's appearance is scarred as Lightning attempts to repair him after nearly being destroyed by the Knights of Hanoi's virus: the majority of his head is covered with a shell, leaving the left side of his face exposed and his head appendage repositioned to the left, and he sports burned marks on both upper arms, the majority of his right side down to his right thigh, his lower back area, and the back of his left thigh. After Lightning healed him as best as he could, Windy now wears a black elongated, vertical patch with two gray bolts and a gold "W" in place of the shell on the right side of his head, white bandages on his entire left arm, waist, right lower leg and left ankle, and a midnight-green colored, jagged robe as a cape. Personality Windy seems to be an Ignis who likes to troll, pull pranks on others, and be carefree. He also appears to be the most distrustful with humans, meaning he is the most cynical when it comes to thinking humans are worth their trust. It is later revealed that Windy is staunchly against humans and has been working with Lightning to overthrow humanity. He shows his true colors as a manipulative and deceptive Ignis, even willing to reprogram Ai to serve his own ends. He caused an accident on his own human partner simply under the rationale of "not needing him (his human partner)" his dislike towards humanity is to the point where he prefers the Ignis language and doesn't even consider himself human despite his free will and knowing Dr. Kogami's purpose in creating the Ignis. He is also not above using dirty tricks as seen when he invited Ai first before trapping him and Playmaker and can be pretty condescending, mocking Ai about his slow thinking. Windy is also shown to be easily angered under pressure, as shown when he is losing his duel against Varis, he gets aggravated at not being able to predict Varis' moves. Windy is also very selfish and cowardly, not willing to do anything that might intentionally endanger him, which is a stark contrast to the risk-taking Flame. Windy is also extremely malicious, taking pleasure at hurting humans such as his Lost Incident partner and Varis, though much of it is a result of the attack on Cyberse World 5 years prior to the series. Windy's hatred towards humans greatly intensified after he barely survived Hanoi's virus that mutilated his body following his defeat against Varis. He became even more sadistic to involve civilians to broadcast the footage, where the Ignis would crush humans to lower the enemy's morale. Abilities As an Ignis, Windy is an AI with free will and has a degree of control over the Cyberse and can create Cyberse monsters. Windy is associated with the WIND Attribute. According to Windy himself, he can control Data Material better than his fellow Ignises. He was also skilled enough to remove the lock connecting Ai to Playmaker's duel disk. He is also a skilled duelist able to fight evenly with Varis. Windy's skill is Storm Access, but his usage is more potent compared to Ai and Varis' versions, as he is able to perform the ability even in a Master Duel. Biography History Windy was created with the other Ignis by Dr. Kogami in the Hanoi Project to be the saviors of humanity. Like his fellow Ignis, Windy evolved and they created the Cyberse World, as well as the Cyberse monsters. Their progress worried Dr. Kogami, who predicted the AI and humanity would become enemies, who created Ignis to help humanity instead. Despite this, Windy and the other Ignis continued developing the Cyberse World. Windy's sector of Cyberse is a place filled with whirlwinds. In Ai's words, the Ignis would never try harm humanity, and would rather live in their own world. Though referred to as living beings, Windy and the other Ignis, except Ai, lacked human instinct, and their decisions were based on their rational thinking. and Windy trapped.]] Varis launched an attack to Cyberse World with three of his "Cracking Dragons". The entities of Cyberse, including Windy, were sealed off and could not retaliate, except for Ai. Varis and the "Cracking Dragon" chased Ai, who escaped Cyberse and severed the connection with that place. Others realized he wanted to hide Cyberse at the price being unable to return. Just as Ai succeeded and gloated, Varis' "Cracking Dragon" ate him, though his eye was lost in the network. Varis had his team search for Ai's remains, for only he knew the location of Cyberse World. In Ai's absence, Windy spoke with the other Ignis, how their technology surpassed humanity. They wondered if they should share this technology with humans, and co-exist with them. Since they learned Varis and Dr. Kogami tried to destroy them, the Ignis noted that humans had the potential to be their enemies. The Ignis did not reach a conclusion, as the Cyberse World was attacked by an unknown enemy. The Ignis escaped from Cyberse World, and since then, Windy tried to regroup the Ignis. Thus, he started collecting data material and used it to create a place near LINK VRAINS. He believed the Ignis would learn about the territory and seek it out, as well as the enemies, whom Windy wanted to battle against. At some point, Windy located his human partner and instigated a car crash accident upon his partner, believing that he doesn't need a human partner. Lost Memories Playmaker and Soulburner went to the temple inside the wind area. A monster took shape which Flame recognized to be the attacker of Cyberse World. Just as the monster started attacking, an Ignis appeared, laughing how he fooled the group. Ai described that one to be the Wind Ignis, who asked of Echo to form back; the monster took a different shape, to that of a monk. The Wind Ignis wondered if his joke was funny, but Ai denied that, claiming Flame nearly farted in fear, but Flame attributed that to Ai. The Wind Ignis believed the two were hanging out too much with humans; unlike them, he did not seek his Lost Incident Partner, since he could not trust humans that easily to be captured. Since the Wind Ignis name was mouthful, he decided to be nicknamed Windy. He pointed to the monk, claiming it was a program he named as Echo. Playmaker asked Windy why was he here, but Windy examined him and Soulburner, and had them follow them around. Windy stated he waited for his friends to come, and created the world to lure them and rejoin them. He believed the Ignis could rebuild Cyberse World, an idea Flame and Ai approved of. More importantly, Windy also wanted to lure the enemy in the territory to fight them, taking revenge for the destruction of Cyberse World, despite his calm nature. Windy proclaimed the place to be a trap, since he did not have the strength to battle the enemy. It was why he needed time to gather the data needed to build the place. Playmaker told that they were after Bohman, who assaulted his friend's brother, while Flame added that Bohman played the card that destroyed Cyberse World. Ignis Warfare Windy was intrigued, but had no clue, since most people that venture in the world were usually overwhelmed by his wind trap. However, he did notice a strange presence recently. Flame wondered if someone made a new world by using the trap as a cover. Windy was intrigued, and was asked to lend help. Windy refused, stating the facts were just assumptions, and needed proof. Instead, he asked Ai to stay around and help in rebuilding the world. Flame and Ai were tempted, but wished to know more about the attackers of Cyberse World. Windy saw no point in trying to convince the two. He promised to help them in weakening the Data Storm to access that new world, but asked for a favor. Snapping his fingers, Windy showed Ghost Gal and Blue Girl, whom he wished to see gone. Windy told if the two are defeated in a Duel, they would return to the real world. He did not wish to fight them alone, for the sake of exposing himself and the temple. Playmaker accepted the task, asking the winds to be toned down, believing he could convince Ghost Gal to stay down, due to his cooperation with her. When Ai described the Ignis, Playmaker remembered Flame and Windy. Windy appeared on Echo's shoulder when Ai came to his temple. Windy stated that speaking Ignis language was more convenient than the human one. Regardless, Windy anticipated his coming, and "rebuilt" Cyberse World to make Ai comfortable. Ai was suspicious of Windy, who wanted Ai to come, since someone wished to speak to him. Behind Ai, the Light Ignis teleported. Ai scolded him for creeping up on him, and the Light Ignis apologized. Ai flew to him, asking the Light Ignis, Lightning, where has he been this time. Lightning was surprised at the name Ai gave him, but replied he hid in the network. Lightning examined the defense program that was supposed to protect them from such intruders, and found it didn't activate - someone supposedly sabotaged it. Ai was concerned, and asked about Aqua, who had gone missing since the most recent attack. Ai doubted she was the spy, and mentioned running into the Earth, who stated Aqua predicted the destruction of Cyberse World. Windy still thought Aqua was the spy, but Ai pointed out she wanted peace more than anyone else. Despite these squabbles, Lightning also told that he wanted to start rebuilding Cyberse World. He and Windy sensed that "Linkuriboh" saw Playmaker, the intruder. This time, Lightning wanted to build Cyberse World out of humans' reach, fearing they would band together and exterminate the Ignis, whom he believed to be superior to humans. Lightning reminded that Dr. Kogami created them to be superior to humans, to be their successor. Ai stated that guy also wanted to destroy them. Windy and Lightning pointed out, unlike humans, they were not flawed, and had eternal life. Thus, they planned to make a base and put humans into their control. Ai became shocked with these words, and asked the point of that. He was told they needed components, through which they could act; they wanted humans to craft hardware for them, until they could become capable of doing that on their own. The two asked of Ai to join them in this mission. Ai was terrified, since that would mean the end of humans, a destiny that Dr. Kogami had predicted. The Wind Ignis confirmed this, while Lightning wished to maintain Earth, even if life on it was wiped out. Ai questioned whether they could live with humans. Lightning noticed his connection towards humans, making him doubt if such a link could be permanent, claiming the humans would delete Ai one day. Ai thought of his memories with Yusaku, who was behind him. Ai was glad to see him, who greeted Windy, and met Lightning. Lightning reported they were talking with Ai about rebuilding Cyberse World, and claimed the Ignis cannot be with humans. Playmaker questioned their goals, and was reminded of Ryoken, who told him the Ignis were coded to be humanity's successor. He didn't care about that goal, stating more people would get hurt, just like they were in the Lost Incident. Windy's eyes narrowed, stating he was uncertain if humans were their enemies. Ai wanted more time to find a way to keep humans and Ignis intact. Ai walked away, as Lighting and Windy saw wisdom in those words. However, the two sealed him and Playmaker inside blue spheres; they could not let them go, due to the discussion they just had. Windy summoned a Data Storm to absorb Ai, but the latter still wished to find a peaceful way to resolve this, as did Playmaker. Lightning doubted a single person could do anything, but Ai learned that even a small chance could change much. Playmaker realized Windy was the one that unlocked his Duel Disk. Windy confirmed this, stating he and Lightning anticipated their moves, and bemoaned Ai's slow thinking. Ai wanted to challenge them, but the two doubted Ai could win, with Lightning's speed and Windy's Data Storm. A flash of light appeared, stopping the Data Storm, and a guy appeared. Much to Playmaker and Ai's shock, Varis appeared, questioning the Ignis if they could've predicted his arrival. Playmaker expressed his shock, as Varis reminded he would've returned. Lightning noted he was Dr. Kogami's son, and emitted a beam to strike Varis, whom Playmaker warned him to run. The latter was unaffected, for Windy reminded Varis knew of the Ignis algorithm, but Varis simply replied he assaulted the headquarters, with certain preparations. Ai realized Varis referred him and Playmaker, who simply wandered in the temple. Varis explained they found them through the network, and his subordinates helped him invade the base. He swore to finish his father's work, but Lightning claimed they were humanity's successors. Varis angrily cut the latter off; seeing that they started regrouping, he swore to destroy them. Playmaker tried to talk Varis down, stating the doom would follow if Varis executed his plans, reminding that his father told that humans were a problem, too. He simply stated if Varis started hostilities, the situation would simply escalate. Varis saw that Playmaker wanted to find a way without hostilities, to keep both sides peaceful. Playmaker confirmed this, stating Varis did show him a new path to exist. Varis, however, regretted doing that, just as his father having created the Ignis. Instead, he asked Playmaker why weren't the Ignis finding a way to resolve the situation in a peaceful manner, too. He believed Playmaker was underestimating the Ignis, but Playmaker claimed that blind revenge won't bring prosperity. Varis didn't listen to Playmaker, for, to him, his father's ideas to destroy Ignis was the only thing that motivated him to continue battling. Windy wanted to belittle Varis' efforts, considering any fact, he wanted to destroy the Ignis. Ai tried to ask of Varis to set them out first, if they were trapped by the Ignis. Varis refused, for Ai was also an Ignis, his enemy. Ai replied that he was saving LINK VRAINS with Playmaker, but stopped, when Varis pointed out that nobody asked them to do that. Varis turned to Playmaker, exclaiming the Ignis were the threat to the humanity. Playmaker wanted Varis to think of his own and abandon Dr. Kogami's ideas, for he won't move forward with hatred on his mind. Varis smiled, reminding Playmaker sought revenge out, too. He reminded if Playmaker stood in his path, he'd be his enemy, too. Windy wanted to test Varis' skills, who pointed out there won't be a rematch. Varis played "Boot Sector Launch" and summoned two "rokket" monsters, whom he used to Link Summon "Dillingerous Dragon". As Varis set two cards, Windy noted Varis wanted to finish him off quickly, noting that Varis seemed prepared. Windy summoned the Cyberse "Stormrider Griffore" and "Stormrider Hippogriff", using them as materials for "Stormridership Rockbuster". Windy fortified his offence with a "Stormrider Harpiarm" and "Stormrider Turbulence", the latter increasing his monsters' ATK by 300. "Stormridership Rockbuster" destroyed Varis' set cards, much to the latter's surprise, and Windy was amazed that Varis set a "Magic Cylinder". Despite the situation, one of Varis' destroyed cards was "Reverse Engineering" that let him set "Magic Cylinder" back, ready for usage. Windy pointed out he didn't want to battle if he'd take damage, but Varis claimed he could also have his "Dillingerous Dragon" destroy the monster that didn't attack and take damage equal to its ATK. Windy had "Stormridership Rockbuster" attack, to which Varis played "Magic Cylinder". To counter that effect, "Harpiarm" switched to Defense Position to negate that attack; Varis' dragon was destroyed and he took 700 LP damage. Windy sensed that Varis didn't plan things to go like that, believing Dr. Kogami felt the same way. Varis was still following his path, despite these obstacles. Varis took his turn, reviving "Magnarokket" and "Anesthrokket Dragon" from his GY. Chaining their summoning, he revived "Dillingerous Dragon", and used his monsters to Link Summon his ace, "Borreload Dragon". He planned to finish Windy off with that monster, who claimed the situation could not be always predicted: "Rockbuster" set Varis' "Magic Cylinder" to his own field. Varis exclaimed that tactic won't work, considering he could simply lower his opponent's monster's ATK, and preventing any cards to be activated in that moment. Varis swore to attack and destroy the Ignises, but Windy pointed out Varis would be the one to be destroyed. Playing "Stormrider Turbulence", the effects of "Borreload Dragon" were negated, and the dragon was forced to fight, for Windy exclaimed Varis to "hurt himself". Playing "Magic Cylinder", Windy stopped the attack of "Borreload Dragon", and Varis took 3000 LP damage. Windy boasted that Varis would fail at defeating him. Varis replied Windy was defective, sloppy AI, to think like that. Windy belittled Varis, and tried to get him to surrender. He claimed he'd acknowledge Varis' coexistence, but he'd take control of his mind for that to happen. Varis understood that if humans didn't consider the Ignis as enemies, the latter won't be so harsh on them. Ai exclaimed that wasn't a peaceful method, but Windy replied it was better than extinction. Varis pointed out the Ignis know their faults, but didn't understood anything about peace, knowing that they really don't want humans around. Varis mentioned Windy's partner, and Windy remembered he had one. Ai suspected something happened to him, while Playmaker believed his consciousness was stolen, much like that of Jin Kolter. Varis stated that he uncovered the participants of Lost Incident project, and found out Windy was involved in a car accident. Windy simply replied he didn't need him. Ai didn't understand that, considering Windy was the guy's partner. Windy pointed out Ai became too attached to humans, and didn't like that bond; Lightning mentioned Windy made this decision on his own. Varis pointed out that was the true face of the Ignis, questioning their coexistence with them. Windy blamed Dr. Kogami, who initiated the plan to erase the Ignis. To reverse the situation, Varis summoned "Speedburst Dragon", and regained some of his LP and damaged Windy by the damage he initially received: 3000. Windy was furious, while Varis' dragon slashed "Stormridership Rockbuster", and inflicted a hundred LP damage to Windy. Windy bore hatred towards Varis, who stated his father regretted creating an Ignis that hurt their partner. Windy pretended they were Dr. Kogami's top achievement, but Varis cut his small-talk, for he also bore his father's regret, as well as his goals. Windy ridiculed Varis, questioning why wasn't he chosen to be a part of the project. He continued to belittle Varis, thinking his father had no expectations from his son, who came with a plot to destroy the Ignis. Varis thought of his final moments with his father, and insulted Windy for having bad imaginations, for he'd never understood the family bonds. Windy played "Stormrider Return", Special Summoning the Link Monster that Varis destroyed earlier. Next, Windy summoned a Data Storm, and boasted about his abilities to control the wind itself. He activated the Storm Access skill, despite being in the middle of the Master Duel. Ai and Playmaker recalled Bohman used the same skill in the Master Duel, and realized the Ignis have teamed up with Bohman. Windy replied Ai just imitated his skill, and promised to tell them about Jin Kolter after he'd defeat Varis. He proceeded to Link Summon, using "Stormrider Harpiarm" and "Stormridership Rockbuster" for the Link-3 "Stormridership Bahamut Bomber". Using the latter's effect, Windy destroyed "Borreload Dragon" and inflicted 500 LP damage on Varis, then destroyed his "Speedburst Dragon" and inflicted additional 700 LP damage. Windy continued to ridicule Varis, by playing "Stormrider Skyfisher" and letting Varis set a card from his GY, but rendering it unusable. Varis set "Magic Cylinder", which Windy destroyed with his bomber, and lowered Varis' LP to 100. Finally, Windy returned his "Skyfisher" to his hand. As Varis' subordinates arrived, Windy yelled at Varis to go apologize to his father, who wasn't amused by this bad humor. The Knights of Hanoi trio then reported that AI they had fought were defeated, which infuriated Windy. The latter doubted in Varis' victory, since his ace monster was gone. Varis remained silent, while Specter, who came with Soulburner inside the temple, warned the Wind Ignis that Varis was just getting prepared. Varis was amused to see four Ignis in once place, while Ai, whom Flame freed, became angry at Windy. Windy let Varis play his final turn, and ridiculed him for not being able to destroy his bomber. Varis smiled, for Windy couldn't have predicted Varis' next move. Varis revived "Anesthrokket Dragon", and summoned "Rokket Synchron", whose effect revived "Speedburst Dragon", too. Varis tuned his "Rokket Synchron" with two of his monsters, performing a Synchro Summon of "Borreload Savage Dragon". "Borreload Savage Dragon" equipped its Link Monster counterpart, and gained four counters, as well as 1500 ATK. Lightning noted that was an unexpected move, which was what annoyed Windy even more. Windy attempted to destroy "Borreload Dragon", which was treated as an Equip Spell to win the Duel. Varis cut Windy's arrogance, for "Borreload Savage Dragon" removed one of its counters to negate that effect. Windy panicked, as Varis declared to pay for his crimes: his dragon fired a beam, destroying "Stormridership Bahamut Bomber", and dropped Windy's LP to zero. Windy was blown away by the attack, and barely muttered Lightning's name. Varis had his subordinates finish Windy off, who fired digital spikes to impale Windy. Ai shouted at Lightning, who grabbed Windy before he would've been erased. Windy was dissolving after being impaled, for he was infected by a virus, and would disappear soon. Lightning saw he had to heal him soon, but before that happened, he used him to summon a Data Storm to try getting rid of Playmaker and Soulburner. Sometime later, Windy was recovering from the damage he took from the Knights of Hanoi. He cursed the humans at what they had done to him, his rage boiling. Lightning came in, wondering how Windy was. Windy flipped out, but Lighting reminded him that a program affected by the Hanoi's virus could not be completely repaired, much to Windy's frustration. He was then informed of Earth's destruction, much to Windy's thrill, since they would've confronted Earth anyway, for not joining their side. However, Windy suspected that Aqua joined Playmaker's side. Lightning instructed Windy to go to a designated location, as Bohman was near completion of his task, while Lightning walked away. Lightning noticed that their enemy managed to find their whereabouts. He was alerted that they found them this quickly, and Bohman's operation has not finished, either. Windy thought it was an excellent opportunity to attack, at least to get revenge for his scars. Windy continued watching the enemy with Lighting, as the group reached Mirror LINK VRAINS. Lightning formed a barrier to keep his enemies at bay. Windy questioned this move, but Lightning told them humans formed bonds to make them stronger. Despite this being a precaution, Windy thought this was just fake belief. Lightning reminded they were outnumbered, and had to pick them off. Windy felt sadistic to have everyone watch their friends fight and get defeated, to frighten them and lower their morale. Lightning proclaimed they'd reveal their plan to the enemy, but Windy laughed, since that wouldn't alter their chances of victory. Lightning thought a bit, and permitted Windy's favor, who summoned the pigeon and frog to broadcast. The two panicked, since they had no idea what the Ignis were. Windy ordered them to work, and put collars, as they refused to collaborate. Windy explained if they refused to work, the collars would explode, and so would they. With no choice left, the pigeon and frog accepted this work. Relationships Windy's partner Unlike most of the other Ignis, Windy had no interest in meeting his partner, as he viewed it as annoying to always have one by his side. Instead, he caused a car accident, leaving his partner's fate unknown. Ai Windy finds Ai's laid back and slow demeanor annoying. He also dislikes how Ai would rather side with humans and not speak the Ignis language, although he still uses the name Ai gave the LIGHT Ignis. He and Lighting captured Ai and were going to break him apart and reprogram him before Varis arrived. Despite the betrayal, Ai still shows he cares about Windy enough to save him. Flame Like Ai, Windy dislikes Flame for choosing to be with his partner, Soulburner. He told Lightning to lock them up without giving the FIRE Ignis an explanation. Lightning Both Windy and Lightning have the same view of ruling over humanity rather than coexistence. Windy is more ruthless in this pursuit than the Ignis leader. When Varis defeated Windy, he weakly called out for Lightning's help, but he just dismissed Windy's behavior in the duel and did not help him until Ai shouted at him to save him. Although Lightning said he would heal Windy of the virus, he still used him escape, which appeared to cause Windy more pain. Aqua Windy seems to greatly dislike Aqua for supporting humans as seen when he and Lightning tried to manipulate Ai into joining them by claiming Aqua was a spy that caused Cyberse World's destruction. When Lightning informed him that Aqua escaped and sided with Playmaker and his allies, he's immediately enraged and wanted to confront her himself. Earth Windy doesn't seem to think much of Earth when Lightning told him about the Ignis' demise. Instead, he sadistically laughs it off by noting that Earth never would have joined them and that they have one less Ignis to deal with. Deck Windy plays a "Stormrider" Deck, which focuses on weakening the opponent's defenses by negating their card effects, destroying their set cards or stealing their cards in order to have an easy and clear way to either attack or counter them. Much of his strategy also revolves around keeping his Spell & Trap Zones empty to activate and resolve his card effects. Ai describes his Duel style as a "strong first punch". The deck also reflects Windy's selfish nature and how he never does anything that would intentionally harm him. Duels Trivia * Windy is one of two Ignis to use a pronoun other than "watashi" in the Japanese version (in his case, "boku"); the other one being Ai. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters